kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chatmasters
(Made by Sten123) Welcome to Chatmasters, home of one of the best chats around- 'cause it has masters and you don't, so ha! When you come in, you'll get a nice, warm welcoming ... or probably someone saying "GTFO" XD. Chatmasters is currently one of the chats that has the 'cancer', as the internet likes to call it. Here you can find crazos, trolls, and those who are just cognitively impaired, with a few decent citizens in between. Though this is beginning to improve - better behaved regulars means a healthier chat! User lists are to be sorted alphabetically. Chatmasters' Mods: Chatmasters has some resident mods coming. Sten123 always tries his best to come :) We usually rely on Modfriend to help us out. '2DArray' Visit 2DArray's Profile (2D, Array) Owner of the chat, though he almost to never shows up there, but he's a nice guy. He has a second account "3DArray" along with pleasent games such as Spewer. 'Aussieborn' Visit Aussieborn's profile (Aussie, Aus) A new regular mod in chatmasters! Also the future husband of iPraise. An awesome Australian mate. :) 'Chaos_J' Visit Chaos_J's Profile (Cj, chaos) A fellow friendly Chatmasters user who founded the Chatmasters Wiki. There's not much bad to say about him. It's very likely to give you a helping hand in anything possible in his knowledge. Quote: *pulls up pants* alright, time to straighten out you whippersnappers narutorules7777: Chaos, stop acting like an old fart. 'InsomniacDreamer' Visit Ins' Profile! (Ins, Insomniac) A new mod of Chatmasters who decided to take daily stop-bys due to excessive modcalls. She is very fun and daring. Watch out, she's a dangerous one. She doesn't seem to visit anymore. phammen11 Nobody knows anything about him, but he's always playing Heroes of Gaia while supposedly afk. He is the Zombie. Alive, but dead. 'Sten123' Visit Sten123's Profile http://cdn4.kongregate.com/user_avatars/0016/7828/S_Birds1.png Sten123's avatar (Stencil, Stenny, Stennie S-DAWG) - Now owns Great Plains chatroom, however is still active in Chatmasters. Helped reconstruct this page! Sten is the nicest british fellow you'll ever meet in Chatmasters. To continue, Sten is very good at AFK'ing and a good Drone. He likes warm summer days Cold Rainy days, and tea. Sten also likes to * shrug* alot, it's his answer to most things, he also is an avid facepalmer, and facedesker. :D Catch Phrase: Meh. :P >.< One quote: "Chaos_J: Hai Sten ^_^ Sten123: Sten? Who's Sten? Hi, Sten!" Two quote: HatredProphet:I shouldn't be laughing this hard. Sten123:I shouldn't be this hard. 'Other Mods' Many other mods come and visit (due to excessive modcalls) such as zaraki...Modfriendis where you can catch all of these dudes/dudettes and more. Regulars: Ah, the regulars, villagers of the land, come in all different attitudes and species. Maybe one of these guys will be your friend one day....or one of them will tell u to "GTFO!!". We'll see what happens.... 4thPerson Visit 4thPerson's Profile (4th) A rather quiet fellow who is a good friend of iPraise. Ashxox (Ash, ashton, ashlita, ashley) A bright, young, and energetic new addition to Chatmasters. She's a little fiesty though, so don't think you can just roll over on her. She is currently married to L3xiiLuV, so if you decide to mess with ash, be prepared to have your dick licked clean off. XD "A wise man once said......fck it." AssaultTheWeak Poględaj tko će tębi pošćeno vyjebat brata. (Assault, ATW, "Eunice") Some clinically insane Eastern European who likes to hurt people. A lot. If you're not one of his friends on CM, talking to him is not recommended. He will find you, burn your house and declare war to your country. Likes to talk about cars, murder and "potato juice". Other than that he's a pretty nice guy. Sometimes. Maybe. But not when you spell something wrong, because he's a grammar Nazi. He likes to swear using cyrillic letters. Also, his girlfriend ex has had a distinctly Russian look about her. He is currently trying to solve the world's biggest mystery: "Who was phone?". BombSquadCrew Visit BombSquadCrew's Profile (Bomb, Bomby, Bambi, Bombie, Jason) A very wide known regular in Chatmasters. He is working his way up from being the most hated person in CM. Although, one of his very sexy pesky and annoying fangirls, xMrx, man-hoes has been causing some trouble lately. Ohgawd! Quote: You know, there's a saying.....I just don't know what it is. =3 Faggot. '' 'Chloeandthehawk' Visit Chloeandthehawk's Profile (Chloe, Woman) The original first girl of chatmasters, one of the older membes who likes to drop off of the planet and show up randomly here and there. Do not piss her off. She is a grammar nazi. She will call you out on anything you say. 'Double_O_Hughes' 'Oh hai, I'm black!' (Dj_jazzy_jeff, Dj jizzy jizz, Jeff, "Jimmy") This lovely little fella is truly a master of trolling. Also he's black. No seriously, he's black and he will remind you oft that quite often. Likes to greet people by yelling "PISS!" and if you do or say something that he considers to be incredibly stupid, he will tell you to go snort anthrax. He loves Cadillacs (Get it? He's black). I think Jimmy is a pretty cool guy.eh pisses off idiots and doesn't affraid of anything. "You're stupid, go snort anthrax, please." -Jimmy. 'Edyy214' Visit Edyy214's Profile. (Edwin, DO NOT CALL HIM EDDY!) A very known Chatmasters user who has been off for awhile. Last time we saw him, he was attempting to better himself. We'll see the results of his redemption when/if he comes back. Deceased :( Eniyikedi Hello :D (Eni, He (not preferred), She, Eniyikedi, "Ana-Maria") She's 19, and no, she won't give you naked pix. She also likes donuts and coffee :3. She lives in fgtland and so she has a weird timezone. She doesn't like giving out personal info, so there won't be too much relevant stuff here. also likes making people lose The Game. Has school now, so can only chat at ten am. - two pm. (american time.) HATES ricky (fatface) and pink (whore). Though they're gone anyway. Can't think of much else, so cutting it out. feel free to edit, unless you're hating on me''. eniyikedi: AND YOU OWE ME AssaultTheWeak: Uh. AssaultTheWeak: What for? eniyikedi: idk eniyikedi: You probably do AssaultTheWeak: Good point. 'EuropaIV' Visit EuropaIV's Profile (Europa, Nick) Also somewhat helped with this page. One of the only decent yet crazy (at times) citizens left in chatmasters, EuropaIV always does his best to keep chat under control when a moderator is unavailable. He also listens to excellent music, and likes long walks on the beach(HE DOES! xD) anti-governmental rhetoric. He is currently helping to perform chemotherapy(in the form of making the said cancer cells feel uncomfortable in chat and leave on their own accord) on chatmasters with Chloe. Formed the Kewl Krew (informally) with Chloeandthehawk to combat a renewed presence of pre-pubescent online relationships and the cancer that spawns from these groups was becoming increasingly powerful. The cancer needed to be stopped, and when Europa noticed the formation of the massive tumor "Kool Crew", he decided something needed to be done. So on a half-baked idea, Swiftrift(Luke) and Europa(Nick) decided to form the Kewl Krew to bring Kongregatian justice to Chatmasters. Oh, yeah and he adores Kristi<3 HatredProphet (Hatred, Prophet, DeraH, DertaH,) Dark fellow, Worships Satan (Who doesn't?!) and hates trolls and people in general, and the occasional xMRx (Fgt). In short, HatredProphet is one of the true Chatmasters, but don't expect to get too friendly! Hasn't been seen chatting for a while :/ Quote; Swiftrift: Watching hatred insult people is like watching... A professional do something entertaining... iPraise Visit iPraise's Profile (Praise, iP, ippi) One of our fellow friends of chatmasters who's more than happy to be your friend. He will appear at the most opportune times to crash down on a noobish moron and make them feel like crap at home. He will try to be your friend, but doesn't have any interest in starting shit storms. His name refers to his religious views, but he doesn't like to talk/debate religion. It just creates a problem he doesn't like to handle very much. Religious tolerance. Ftw. Quote: HunterScott013: im a jew im pretty odd for one though iPraise: Haaah. Jews. L3xiiLuV Visit Lexii's Profile (Lexii, Lex) Lexii is a very active girl of Chatmasters. Everyone seems very nice to her, and she seems nice to everyone else....sorta. You'll catch her around for quite some time though. StellarEclipse (Brandon) He's a guy, so don't think otherwise. 'Swiftrift' Visit Swiftrift's Profile (Swift, Luke) Swift is the normal pothead of Chatmasters. He has just recently found a new love for fluffy animals, he is also being scouted in 5 different states for theft/ grand theft auto. xMRx Visit xMRx's profile (Logan, xM, MRx, MR, xMRx, Xfgtx GayAssNigga) One of the young..oldies? Been around since Mid '09. Sten is his hoe, but He cheated on him multiple times, like an AIDs infested rag. Enjoy Chatmasters, fapping to the sound of wet dogs, and sections of the justice system. Define female: Does not have a penis. <-- Close enough? You can't hum when you're holding your nose closed ;D - LaurenRosee If you were not added in the regular (or mod) list, please whisper to Chaos_J/Sten123/BombSquadCrew about it and we will get to it ASAP, or add yourself! Our Trolls The trolls of Chatmasters aren't neccesarily specific. Except Satan. Assumptionally, they like to mix it up. About Chatmasters......At Night. (CAN) So you might be asking to yourself right about now: "What is this CAN?! Can I open it? Can I eat what's inside of it?" "Can I empty mah tank in it??!".... well, I can tell you right now that you can't open CAN, we hope you don't eat anyone/anything in CAN, and if you empty your tank in it, everyone/everything will avoid you, but you can really enjoy it. CAN stands for Chatmasters At Night, and it's probably the most relaxing time of Chatmasters :D and specifically when I say dark, I mean Chatmasters GMT-EST (timezones) In CAN, you can expect a nice conversation going on, and the nicest of mods dropping by who also loves to take part of the convo, cuz hey! We're Chatmasters!!.....at night... You can expect some of the regular day regs in CAN aswell, but the best part....there are hardly any trolls!....It's kinda like the opposite of Chatmasters in the day...kinda ironic eh? -All moderators are encouraged to keep extra watch on trolls, as there are evidently many of them. -All shall follow the Kongregate Conduct Chatmasters News Local and recent news in the Chatmasters Chatroom by the Chatmasters, for the Chatmasters. If you have any interesting information, tell Chaos_J or any other helpers of this page. Gone, But Not Forgotten HenryHate has been perma-banned, according to site administrators, verified by moderators. This move comes after several bannings and warnings. While one report said that on the third day, Henry rose from the land of the banned, this has yet to be confirmed. Whatever has happened, HenryHate will always be remembered for bringing lulz and good times to all. Quotes pinkandblue: Sirago: Your room is beyond help (reply) GTFO you butthurt newfag. ---- AssaultTheWeak: I'm in a country where the letters Č, Ć, Ž, Đ etc. are kinda common. Chainsaw24: france Chainsaw24: deutch eniyikedi: ..LOL CHAINSAW. FAIL zeusking10: tahts sad then AssaultTheWeak: I'm turning 21 soon, Zeus you failed abortion. AssaultTheWeak: WHAT? AssaultTheWeak: GERMANY? AssaultTheWeak: I hate you. AssaultTheWeak: =(đ AssaultTheWeak: =( eniyikedi: A cross between Germany and the Netherlands, I think. chriscolumbia: thats in western euorpe eniyikedi: ..Lol geography fail AssaultTheWeak: lol AssaultTheWeak: Nevermind, it's Croatia. I can't stand your guesses anymore. chriscolumbia: that s in central america AssaultTheWeak: LOL chriscolumbia: ??? eniyikedi: ..LOL eniyikedi: LOL! AssaultTheWeak: Oh my fuсking god XD eniyikedi: America?! AssaultTheWeak: That made my day AssaultTheWeak: hahaha AssaultTheWeak: Why central America? AssaultTheWeak: Dude what were you thinking? AssaultTheWeak: XD eniyikedi: Drunk maybe?! eniyikedi: :D AssaultTheWeak: Stoned. chriscolumbia: maby i need to go back to middle school AssaultTheWeak: That's even funnier than the guy who said Austria is it's own continent. chriscolumbia: that in europe AssaultTheWeak: Yes ---- W31RD0:Why should we pm each other? Sorynis:To keep the chat room solent Sorynis:silent* StellarEclipse:Because that is my goal W31RD0:You need a better goals. ashxox:^ StellarEclipse:You need better grammar ashxox:..his grammar is fine. W31RD0:You need better syntax. StellarEclipse:I need a dictionary... StellarEclipse:o.O L3xiiLuV: i also saw that lady tried to bring me into her gangrape. L3xiiLuV: ' yall arent hating on lexi' L3xiiLuV: wtf. why would they? AssaultTheWeak: Well. Ladyallred: Cause your half black Ladyallred: thats why they hate me AssaultTheWeak: At least she isn't retarded. Ladyallred: cause I'm black AssaultTheWeak: Didn't you wanna go away? Ladyallred: I have something to do first AssaultTheWeak: No. Ladyallred: **** off L3xiiLuV: ur black? L3xiiLuV: and ur a girl AssaultTheWeak: Asterisk off? L3xiiLuV: gross. AssaultTheWeak: LOL. ---- eniyikedi: Teh Gaem Dj_Jizzy_Jeff: TEH GAEM SAID ENI IN AN ANNOYING MANNER. eniyikedi: JIZZY /B/TARD SAID TEH GAEM SAID ENI IN AN ANNOYING MANNER IN AN ANNOYING MANNER. AssaultTheWeak: ENI SAID JIZZY /B/TARD SAID TEH GAEM SAID ENI IN AN ANNOYING MANNER IN AN ANNOYING MANNER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER. eniyikedi: EUNICE SAID ENI SAID JIZZY /B/TARD SAID TEH GAEM SAID ENI IN AN ANNOYING MANNER IN AN ANNOYING MANNER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER. AssaultTheWeak: ANA-MARIA SAID EUNICE SAID ENI SAID JIZZY /B/TARD SAID TEH GAEM SAID ENI IN AN ANNOYING MANNER IN AN ANNOYING MANNER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER. eniyikedi: It's going to exceed the character limit.. .-. louieb15: boy AssaultTheWeak: =( AssaultTheWeak: Phun ruinerz louieb15: boy eniyikedi: Imma try anyway AssaultTheWeak: Okay. Chainsaw24: 96666}x13y=v45=c=65=Dj Jizzy Jeff is gay AssaultTheWeak: The one who exceeds loses GAEM louieb15: yay Dj_Jizzy_Jeff: Fut the shuck up, nirty differ ._. Dj_Jizzy_Jeff: OH MY GOD eniyikedi: EUNICE SAID ANA-MARIA SAID EUNICE SAID ENI SAID JIZZY /B/TARD SAID TEH GAEM SAID ENI IN AN ANNOYING MANNER IN AN ANNOYING MANNER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER. Dj_Jizzy_Jeff: IM A WALKING FAILURE TODAY eniyikedi: Oh yay AssaultTheWeak: =O louieb15: drew Chainsaw24: 96666}x13y=v45=c=65=Dj Jizzy Jeff is gay AssaultTheWeak: I'll lose. Chainsaw24: 96666}x13y=v45=c=65=Dj Jizzy Jeff is gay eniyikedi: I WIN eniyikedi: Brb AssaultTheWeak: ENI SAID EUNICE SAID ANA-MARIA SAID EUNICE SAID ENI SAID JIZZY /B/TARD SAID TEH GAEM SAID ENI IN AN ANNOYING MANNER IN AN ANNOYING MANNER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER. louieb15: mmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeee AssaultTheWeak: YES! Dj_Jizzy_Jeff: LOL AssaultTheWeak: YESSS! eniyikedi: FUUUUUU louieb15: why Chainsaw24: ENI SAID EUNICE SAID ANA-MARIA SAID EUNICE SAID ENI SAID JIZZY /B/TARD SAID TEH GAEM SAID ENI IN AN ANNOYING MANNER IN AN ANNOYING MANNER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER IN AN ANNOYING MATTER IN AN ANNOYING… louieb15: haha AssaultTheWeak: GAYSAW LOSES Dj_Jizzy_Jeff: Ahaha AssaultTheWeak: HAHAHA Dj_Jizzy_Jeff: Gayke lost teh gaem. eniyikedi: :D louieb15: who AssaultTheWeak: HE LOSED THE GANE flareflash: and just had sergery XReunion: "The oldest one is Timmy, the youngest is Zack... I'll be Gocho!" AssaultTheWeak: YOu had sergery? flareflash: and his mom pamela idk how to spell it AssaultTheWeak: How is sergery like? flareflash: but is a alchaholic pinkandblue: anderson? flareflash: and was drunk XReunion: Pamela is TOTALLY his favorite porn star flareflash: when he got home AssaultTheWeak: Does sergery hurt? flareflash: some flareflash: ive only had surgery on my tonsols and ribs ashxox: sergery. lmfao. XReunion: o.O why are you sharing personal info, dipshit AssaultTheWeak: You still didn't figure out I mocked your spelling of "surgery"? pinkandblue: rib sergery XReunion: just stfu XReunion: lol how do you get sergery done on a rib? flareflash: yes because they were stabbing in my lung AssaultTheWeak: HAHAHAHAHA AssaultTheWeak: HAHAHAHAHAHA flareflash: well flareflash: chest XReunion: sergery fixes that? AssaultTheWeak: SERGERY ON A RIB flareflash: but HatredProphet: Lmfao flareflash: it can flareflash: in some sorts AssaultTheWeak: LOL AssaultTheWeak: XD XReunion: haha flareflash: they have to shave some of your bones sort of XReunion: so what about surgery? AssaultTheWeak: Goddamnit I need a cigar. AssaultTheWeak: brb =D pinkandblue: hairy bones? XReunion: Is it better or worse than sergery? AssaultTheWeak: WHAT AssaultTheWeak: HAHAHHAHAHAHHA HatredProphet: They should shave throat. With a rusty blade. flareflash: shave has in cause the bone to be a little smaller flareflash: and redirect it AssaultTheWeak: SHAVE YOUR BONES? flareflash: a little AssaultTheWeak: XD HatredProphet: your* flareflash: but most of it is done outside of the docters pinkandblue: i wax my bones. XReunion: lmao eniyikedi: "It was the first day of school. We are now interviewing a PENGUIN who wants to learn to FLY!" NiggersAreGay: Who do i remind you of? luverboy32: YEY! NiggersAreGay: D: eniyikedi: "Our penguin has learnt and forgotten to fly MANY MANY TIMES, you see." eniyikedi: "His name is.." eniyikedi: "Penis" NiggersAreGay: D= luverboy32: Haha NiggersAreGay: 8 D eniyikedi: "Penis always failed to learn to fly." eniyikedi: "The one day" eniyikedi: "HE WENT" eniyikedi: "600" FEET" Poopzie: detachable penis? eniyikedi: "THEN HE SAID" eniyikedi: "brb" eniyikedi: AND eniyikedi: "THEN HE WAS BACK" eniyikedi: "AND HE COULD FLY" eniyikedi: "THE MORAL OF THIS STORY IS:" eniyikedi: "VIRGINS CAN'T FLY" luverboy32: "5876 FEET!!!! luverboy32: AHHHHH!!!! luverboy32: >:( eniyikedi: "YOU SEE, PENIS HAD A "FRIEND"" eniyikedi: "HER NAME WAS" eniyikedi: .. Hayliibabii: Hello :) eniyikedi: "VAGINA" eniyikedi: Um Hayliibabii: and anal? eniyikedi: Hi hayley eniyikedi: lol Hayliibabii: xD what you talking about? Kongregate Notice: Part of your message was cut off because it exceeded the 250 character maximum.eniyikedi: "It was the first day of school. We are now interviewing a PENGUIN who wants to learn to FLY!".."Penis always failed to learn to fly."..eniyikedi: "THE MORAL OF THIS STORY IS:" eniyikedi: "VIRGINS CAN'T FLY"..eniyikedi: "YOU SEE, PENIS HAD A… eniyikedi: FRIEND" eniyikedi: etc etc. eniyikedi: I'll continue. eniyikedi: "PENIS HAD A TEACHER" eniyikedi: "HIS NAME WAS" eniyikedi: "LUVERBOY" NiggersAreGay: xD luverboy32: Hell naw eniyikedi: I'm typing in shift D: luverboy32: Haha eniyikedi: not caps :/ NiggersAreGay: And luverboy was his anal fraaand then? eniyikedi: "ALSO" eniyikedi: "(SEX TEACHER)" luverboy32: I'm changing to another game, I CAN'T FLY eniyikedi: "OR SOMETHING" NiggersAreGay: Learn to fly? eniyikedi: Noo, the show must go on! NiggersAreGay: i love that game, i rape at it xD eniyikedi: "PENIS TOLD VAGINA ONE DAY" eniyikedi: ""I AM GAY" HE SAID " eniyikedi: "AND HE LEFT VAGINA" Hayliibabii: D: eniyikedi: "FOR LUVERBOY" Hayliibabii: So tragic ¬¬ Hayliibabii: What a down grade -_- luverboy32: Ohmygawd eniyikedi: "AND STEN SPOTTED HIM!" luverboy32: WHY!!!!??? Hayliibabii: lmao!! luverboy32: :) eniyikedi: "HE THOUGHT eniyikedi: "I see gay penguin. I am gay." eniyikedi: "AND PENIS SAID" eniyikedi: "HI STEN" Hayliibabii: Tollolol eniyikedi: oh god I don't want sten to read this. eniyikedi: anyway Hayliibabii: Hes always afk anyways eniyikedi: Not always D: luverboy32: Hahaha Hayliibabii: im going to send this convo to him :) eniyikedi: "SO STEN TOLD PENIS" eniyikedi: what. eniyikedi: HAYLEY eniyikedi: DON'T eniyikedi: NO. eniyikedi: SHIT. eniyikedi: oh well. Hayliibabii: xD Hayliibabii: i wouldn't. eniyikedi: "I AM GAY TOO" luverboy32: hahaha luverboy32: why is EVERYBODY GAY!? NiggersAreGay: ****s are gay =D eniyikedi: I'm not..I'm female NiggersAreGay: is sten a ****? eniyikedi: so is hayley eniyikedi: "so" Hayliibabii: I am? eniyikedi: "STEN ASKED PENIS ON A "DATE"" Hayliibabii: Man, i really gotta catch up on these things. eniyikedi: "THEN THEY WENT IN VAGINA'S BED" Hayliibabii: anc commence with the anal ¬¬ eniyikedi: "BUT IT SMELLED LIKE A FEMALE PENGUIN" Poopzie: fishy? Hayliibabii: o.O what does a female penguin smell of? Hayliibabii: tuna Hayliibabii: xD eniyikedi: "SO THEY MADE PHAMMEN LEND THEM HIS HOUSE" AssaultTheWeak: ENISIK! eniyikedi: "BUT" Hayliibabii: Oh threesome D: eniyikedi: "LOVERBOY SPOTTED THEM" AssaultTheWeak: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU ****? eniyikedi: "SO eniyikedi: "FOURSOME!" AssaultTheWeak: Uh Hayliibabii: lmao NiggersAreGay: that's weird. To AssaultTheWeak: Stfu. I'm writing a story where sten is attracted to penguins named Penis eniyikedi: I know. eniyikedi: "BUT THEN" Hayliibabii: D: Hayliibabii: Moar? AssaultTheWeak: *leans back and enjoys sandwich* Continue. =D (reply) eniyikedi: oh lol phammen left. AssaultTheWeak: PHONE eniyikedi: Also I have 15 minutes. To AssaultTheWeak: lool AssaultTheWeak: ... Hayliibabii: lol luverboy32: This story is getting mysterious AssaultTheWeak: BUT THEN... WHO WAS PHONE? AssaultTheWeak: I know I know AssaultTheWeak: Don't stab eniyikedi: "THEY DISCOVERED THAT" eniyikedi: "LUVERBOY WAS HIDING SOMEONE" eniyikedi: "VAGINA!" eniyikedi: "HE HAD FOUND SOME TENTACLES EARLIER" Hayliibabii: Oh noes! AssaultTheWeak: Next time I'll lease an Eni for telling stories by a bonfire. AssaultTheWeak: XD Hayliibabii: lol eniyikedi: "SO THEY RAPED VAGINA AND HER FRIEND BUTTHOLE WITH THE GIANT SQUID, EUNICE" AssaultTheWeak: Goddamn AssaultTheWeak: =O NiggersAreGay: assault are you gay? because you sound black -_- AssaultTheWeak: I'm a giant squid! Hayliibabii: D: AssaultTheWeak: I'm not a nigra. eniyikedi: LOOL eniyikedi: BRB PHONE AssaultTheWeak: It's not my fault you don't get memes. AssaultTheWeak: Also, cocks. Hayliibabii: ¬¬ AssaultTheWeak: I love you Heledd. eniyikedi: THE SHOW MUST GO ON Hayliibabii: yay, moar stories! eniyikedi: "SO" AssaultTheWeak: I don't want to be a giant squid, Enisik! eniyikedi: "EUNICE TOLD PENIS" Hayliibabii: D: eniyikedi: "THAT HE LOVED BEING A SQUID" Hayliibabii: xD AssaultTheWeak: Hahaha AssaultTheWeak: XD eniyikedi: Hey, this is MY story eniyikedi: :D AssaultTheWeak: Continue. eniyikedi: "AND HE WANTED TO MAKE STEN RAPE VAGINA TOO!" Hayliibabii: x] eniyikedi: "BUT STEN WAS GAY" Hayliibabii: D: eniyikedi: "SO HE HAD TO BE FORCED SOMEHOW" Hayliibabii: :P eniyikedi: "THEN PENIS CAME UP WITH A PLAN:" Hayliibabii: ??? eniyikedi: "EUNICE WOULD RAPE STEN" luverboy32: I'm not following the story! AHHH!!! :D Hayliibabii: D: Poopzie: I love it when a plan comes together AssaultTheWeak: Oh god AssaultTheWeak: XD AssaultTheWeak: Why Eunice? AssaultTheWeak: haha eniyikedi: "BUT!" Hayliibabii: but? eniyikedi: "EUNICE DIDN'T WANT TO" AssaultTheWeak: Yay ^^ eniyikedi: "HE COMPLAINED!" AssaultTheWeak: "so Sten raped him". AssaultTheWeak: Right? AssaultTheWeak: XD eniyikedi: "SO PENIS RULED THAT" AssaultTheWeak: Rofl eniyikedi: "HE WOULD BE CLOSED IN A ROOM FULL OF SANDNIGRAS" AssaultTheWeak: NO! eniyikedi: "FOR A WEEK" AssaultTheWeak: **** NO! Hayliibabii: I dont like that eunice guy :D hes boring xd AssaultTheWeak: WHAT AssaultTheWeak: That's cruel! eniyikedi: "WITH NO WEAPONS" shadow0sword: hi AssaultTheWeak: >.< eniyikedi: LOOOL eniyikedi: /continues NiggersAreGay: =D eniyikedi: Btw I'm lmao'ing irl. AssaultTheWeak: I thought the story is gonna be funny, not a horror one AssaultTheWeak: =O AssaultTheWeak: Me, too Eni XD eniyikedi: It's funny for us. stfu AssaultTheWeak: You're ****ing hillarious as a storyteller AssaultTheWeak: XD eniyikedi: "SO EUNICE SAID" eniyikedi: "HE WOULD USE THE HOLY POWERS OF" eniyikedi: "TENTACLE RAPE" AssaultTheWeak: ROFLXD eniyikedi: "BUT NO!" AssaultTheWeak: Why would I raep sandnigras omg XD eniyikedi: to escape. eniyikedi: "STEN SAID THAT" AssaultTheWeak: Wow... I don't know what choice is worse lol eniyikedi: "HE WASN'T GAY ANYMORE" AssaultTheWeak: HAHAHAHAHAHAH eniyikedi: "THEN HE SAID" eniyikedi: "nonotrly." eniyikedi: "BUT" AssaultTheWeak: LOOL eniyikedi: "LONGCAT APPEARED" eniyikedi: "AND RAPED EVERYONE" eniyikedi: "THE END" AssaultTheWeak: =O eniyikedi: More to come tomorrow.